De Amor y Guerra
by Itza
Summary: Ella: Una de las lideres de la resistencia El: Hijo del nuevo jefe del gobierno del mundo mágico... En medio de una guerra, habrá espacio para un amor que rompe las barreras de ambos grupos opositarios?


Disclaimer: Propiedad de WB y JK Rowling, excepto la historia y algunos personajes!

* * *

PROLOGO 

_20 de marzo de 1999, España_

Ginny se asomó al marco de la ventana abierta de par en par. La brisa del mar mediterráneo entro llenando el cuarto y a Ginny de melancolía por su tierra y su ambiente. España era hermosa, pero su tierra, su mundo… todo eso le pertenecía, era una parte de ella tan arraigada, que sentía una necesidad inmensa de volver… si tan sólo pudiera.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y los miembros de la Orden que sobrevivieron se encontraban en una reunion, normalmente ella era parte de esas reuniones, pero hoy le habían pedido que se mantuviera afuera hasta que la llamaran. No le gustaba quedarse sola, sola y sin nada que hacer. Esos momentos daban pie a los recuerdos que ella prefería mantener dormidos… otra razón para no volver a Inglaterra, los recuerdos la perseguirían por todos lados…

"Gin" la voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos y la chica notó una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, la limpio disimuladamente, ella era fuerte, se lo había demostrado a todo el mundo, incluso a ella misma

"¿Si?" se volteó enfrentándolo

"Quieren hablar contigo" dijo parado en el marco de la puerta, "¿Bajas?"

"Si" Ginny inhalo y exhalo para luego caminar hacia la salida

Harry la interceptó antes de salir del cuarto, "Ginny, no tienes que aceptar lo que te propongan allá abajo¿entiendes, No quiero que te sientas presionada"

La chica lo miro y sonrió, "Por lo que veo no estas muy contento con lo que sea que hablaron allá abajo"

"Te pondrá en peligro, y bueno, no confió de la gente que vas a estar rodeada…" la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes y Ginny pensó que era una lástima que él se hubiera olvidado de ella, "Pero no puedo decirte más nada, ellos te explicarán mejor. Vamos"

Ginny lo siguió con la curiosidad carcomiéndole por dentro, entro al comedor de la casa, donde normalmente tomaban lugar las reuniones ya que la mesa de comida era lo bastante grande como para que unas 25 personas comieran. Cuando entró todo el mundo se calló y posaron sus ojos en ella, el mayor de todos, llamado Edward Thompson, le indicó una silla vacía al lado de Hermione. Ginny caminó hasta la misma mirando las expresiones de cada miembro que se encontraba allí, se encontró con la mirada de su madre y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar. Ginny frunció el ceño confundida y se sentó.

"Ginebra…" comenzó hablando el señor Thompson, "Iremos directo al grano, sin rodeos. Como ya sabes, la situación en el mundo mágico en Inglaterra cada vez se pone peor. También estas conciente que se ha levantado un grupo de resistencia al gobierno de Lucius Malfoy en el mismo sitio, según lo que nos ha llegado empezó en la universidad. Lamentablemente el grupo no tiene solidez, tienen cantidad ya que son bastantes, pero carecen de calidad, muchos de ellos no saben combatir correctamente, al menos no por ahora, sus miembros tienen buenas intenciones, pero no la capacidad. Necesitan a alguien que los guíe, que los dirija… ahí entrarías tu"

Ginny se quedó callada, procesando todo lo que le acababan de decir, al darse cuenta y analizar las últimas palabras abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía ser… "¿Qué me esta queriendo decir con que 'ahí entro yo'?"

"Significa Ginny, que te enviarían a que fueras su líder" esta ves fue Harry quién habló, "Ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo, algunos porque ya estamos bajo la mira del Ministerio de Magia, otros porque no dan la fachada lo suficientemente buena para cubrir lo que se esta llevando a cabo"

Ginny negó con un gesto de cabeza sin creer lo que estaba escuchando¿volver a Inglaterra¿Ahora, como estaban las cosas ahora?

"Necesitan un líder" prosiguió el anciano con una voz suave, pero que denotaba ansiedad, "Nosotros estamos creciendo como grupo, pero necesitamos una base fuerte allá, que sirva de apoyo a la Orden. Para eso necesitan entrenamiento duro, los únicos de podrían hacer dicho trabajo con buenos resultados serían Harry, Hermione, Ron y tu… pero ya saben en la situación que se encuentran las primeros tres, una sólo pie en el mundo mágico y serían apresados"

"Pero… hay otras personas, Fred, George… además, yo también podría estar vigilada, tan pronto ponga un pie allí podría ser que me apresaran…"

"Ginny…" Hermione al lado suyo la miró antes de seguir hablando, "Fred y George ya son mayores, la idea es que te incluyas como parte del sector estudiantil y de ahí en adelante conocer poco a poco todo el grupo e ir organizándolo y enseñarles al menos las cosas básicas"

"Además…" continuo Harry, "Por alguna razón tu no tienes ningún problema si regresas allá, según nos informaron, al parecer tienes una ángel abogando por ti en algún lado, aún así tendrías que ser precavida, que la suerte este a tu favor no significa que no te vigilaran"

"¿Qué tengo un ángel¿No les parece eso más sospechoso todavía¡A los ojos de ellos soy una traidora!" Ginny se paro y caminó hasta la puerta, "¿Me dan unos minutos, necesito pensarlo" y sin más salió de la habitación

Caminó hasta la sala y una ves allí se sentó en el sofá con la cara entre sus manos

"Sé que estas asustada" Ginny alzó la cabeza rápido y vio a su hermano parado en el umbral de la puerta, "Yo también lo estoy, asustado por ti, porque estarás lejos y ya nadie te podrá proteger, al menos no estaremos Harry y yo. Por eso no accedí al principio a que fueras parte de muchas cosas, pero has cambiado, todos hemos cambiado. Te has vuelto fuerte y decidida y no creo que haya una mejor persona para hacer este trabajo que tu… tienes que hacerlo, por todos… los que estamos afuera como los que están allá adentro luchando… buscando una esperanza, esa esperanza que tu puedes brindar… Gin…" se agachó quedando justo al frente de ella, a su misma altura, "yo sé que tu puedes hacerlo… además no estarías completamente sola, mandaran a un muchacho, no lo conoces, pero es muy bueno y a la ves que te protege desde un sitio donde nadie lo podrá ver, también te ayudara con el grupo en formación"

Ginny lo miro a los ojos, "¿Quién?"

"Yo"

Ante la inesperada intromisión, Ginny se puso de pie al igual que su hermano y giro hacia la puerta de donde provenía la voz. Parado en una pose imponente, un muchacho de unos 23 años. Tenía el pelo rubio ceniza, ojos azules y una belleza extraña dado a lo tosca de sus facciones. Era como una mezcla entre lo delicado y lo rudo, añadido al aire de misterio que flotaba a su alrededor.

"¿Y tu eres?" preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido

"Tristán Ivanova" haciendo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza prosiguió a entrar en el salón, "Yo seré quién cuide de ti, de ser necesario, por supuesto"

"No necesito una niñera, muchas gracias" replicó enojada la pelirroja haciendo a los dos chicos en la sala sonreír

"Lo sabemos" volvió a hablar Tristán, "Sólo te asistiré en caso de ser necesario, sé como moverme en el mundo mágico sin dificultad"

"¿Y se puede saber como conseguiste esa capacidad de entendimiento?"

Ginny notó el cambio de expresión del rubio, "Fui mortífago hasta hace poco"

"¿Y como sabemos que podremos confiar en ti?" dijo en una pose fría, "Una ves confiamos en uno y terminó matando a Dumbledore"

"Severus" fue lo único que murmuro él, "Lo sé, pero yo me salí mucho antes de conocerlos a ustedes, estuve un tiempo en Rusia y allí me encontré con otras personas que me guiaron hasta acá"

"Aparte de eso, él ha estado vigilando a su hermana"

"Te mudarías con ella ahora que piensa estudiar en la Universidad Mágica de Londres, me harías el trabajo más fácil si están las dos bajo el mismo techo, claro que también me lo pondrás muy fácil, la podrías vigilar, yo no estaré todo el tiempo vigilándolas, tal ves los primeros meses, luego te las verás tu sola"

"¿Como…?" comenzó a preguntar Ginny pero fue cortada por su hermano

"Te presentarías como una potencial compañera de cuarto, mi hermana te aceptara tan pronto sepa que eres una Weasley"

"¿Porque?"

"Porque, al ser hija del segundo en mando del nuevo gobierno, sabe que eres una 'traidora' por tanto cuando mi padre se entere se podrá furioso, y es algo que a ella le encantara"

"Tengo que entender que entonces no se lleva con tu padre¿Por qué no te la traes contigo entonces?"

"Es muy ingenua, vive en una burbuja de cristal, no sabe lo que esta pasando realmente alrededor, no es buena ni mala, simplemente vive su vida. No soy capaz de enseñarle quién es su padre de verdad" dijo en tono apagado

"Claro, Ginny, todo esto te lo decimos, pero ¿qué dices tu, aceptas?"

Ginny respiro y se quedó callada un momento, el chico parado al frente de ella parecía honesto y lo que dijeron en el comedor es cierto, ya era hora de poner un alto a la situación en Inglaterra, y ella debía de sentirse honrada de ser una pieza importante para ese cambio. Sonrió y enfrentó a su hermano, "Si, acepto"

* * *

_15 de junio de 1999, Inglaterra_

"Zabini, toca antes de entrar¿quieres?" dijo Draco Malfoy desde las penumbras de su cama oculto entre las cortinas de la misma, "Menos mal que no entraste antes" salió de entre las sombras sólo con unos pantalones cortos, despeinado, sudado y con una pequeña toalla en la mano. Draco Malfoy a los diecinueve tenía un cuerpo bien formado dado a los continuos entrenamientos, un pelo rubio que últimamente llevaba un poco más largo de la cuenta y unos ojos grises fríos que desarmaban a muchas mujeres, y que muchas veces llevaba tras unas pequeñas gafas que le daba un aire tierno, razón por la cual no se las ponía muy a menudo (N/A: Como las que se pone Eminem ¿Alguién lo ha visto con sus gafas puestas? se ve bello!)

Zabini sonrió travieso, "¿Quiénes la desafortunada esta noche?" dijo recibiendo un golpe con la toalla de parte del rubio

"¿Qué quieres, dilo rápido, quiero continuar con la sesión, si a su majestad le place, claro" dijo con una cara aburrida mientras se sentaba en un sillón que daba hacia el balcón de la habitación

"Créeme, lo que tengo es muy importante, creo que las ganas se te quitaran luego de que veas esto" le enseño una carpeta con varios papeles dentro, Draco estiró el brazo pero Zabini en un rápido gesto lo puso fuera de su alcance, "Créeme, debes verlo a solas"

Draco entendió, "Viola, nena, creo que tendremos que posponer" dijo mirando hacia la cama oscura. De la misma salió una preciosa muchacha de unos dieciocho años, de pelo rojo oscuro y una bonita figura marcada por un traje bastante provocativo que ahora se encontraba arrugado y mal puesto

Zabini la miro sorprendido, "¿Poulain?" miro a Draco y este le devolvió una sonrisa satisfactoria y engreida, la muchacha tomó su bolso y con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa coqueta hacia ambos procuró salir de la habitación, "Debo reconocer que esta ves te tiraste a _le créeme de la créeme_"

"Dame la carpeta"

"Toma" dijo Zabini para después sentarse justo al frente de Draco

Draco se quedó callado, tomó un cigarrillo de la mesita que estaba en el medio y lo prendió, luego se recostó en el asiento y con mucha calma abrió la carpeta. Zabini lo veía entre una mezcla de burla y curiosidad, no quería perderse la reacción de Draco. Supo que él ya sabía cuando lo vio enrollar sus ojos y un relámpago cruzar por los mismo cuando levantó la cabeza.

"¿Que significa esto?"

"Lo que ves" dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona, "Una inscripción para la Universidad Mágica de Londres de Ginebra Molly Weasley… volvió"

Draco volvió a fijar su vista en el papel y luego a su amigo, esta ves con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara, esta ves ella no escaparía…

* * *

HOLA! YA SE QUE ME ESTOY PASANDO CON LA OTRA HISTORIA, PERO LES JURO QUE YA ESTOY ACABANDO EL CAPITULO, YA VA COMO POR 14 PAGINAS… CREO QUE LO TENGO TERMINADO PARA EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA, PERO NO PROMERTO NADA, PORQUE NO SE SI PODRIA CUMPLIR LA PROMESA!... Por otro lado aquí esta la historia que hace tiempo me estaba comiendo la cabeza, espero que les guste ya que esta si es completamente mia y tengo grandes aspiraciones, espero que sea tan buena como esta pensada, cuidense mucho y no me maten por la otra! 

Besos, Yara


End file.
